Soda
by ArcGreen
Summary: Ohno & Yukari - 'terrible movie, lots of soda, slow men..oh my! One-shot


A/N: Slowly but surely increasing the number of fics for this great manga! Maybe I'll write a multi-chapter one soon? hmm... anyway read, enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Attack! if I did..well let's just say that Chiemi and Hirata would have released all the sexual tension and Ohno and Yukari would have started creating some. XD By the way anyone know when the 7 volume is coming out in English? lol

* * *

...................

What was the point of romantic movies? She never understood why girls of all ages went to watch over an hour of unreal drama. The plots were cheesy and the lines even cheesier.

It anything, all they did was remind her of her own pitiful reality. She wasn't cute in the way that had guys flocking at her, like Maki. Now did she have the charisma or guts like Chiemi.

So why was Yukari handing her movie ticket to the young ticket master?

Was that a sympathetic gleam in his eyes?

"Hurry up Yukari!"

Waving a blasé hand at an overly excited Chiemi, she took her time catching up. She loved her friends, and they had a lot of fun most of the time, but not when she had to go see a chick flick as a third wheel.

Again, why?

"How did I get dragged into this?"

It was suppose to be a day of fun- at the grand opening of some water amusement park but Chiemi had called her the night before to say that it was cancelled due to the gloomy weather, and if she didn't mind would she please go with her to a movie.

The little sneak had failed to mention it was a date with Hirata.

Who was currently looking at her in resignation-obviously she wasn't the only one who had been had- while they took their seats.

Maybe she could sleep through the torture, and call Maki afterwards to see if she wanted to go shopping or something.

"I've really wanted to see this!"

Slouched down low in the surprisingly comfy theater seat, Yukari blinked in disgust.

"Didn't think you liked these kinds of movies?"

Her bouncy friend simply smiled, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. This seemed to turn the attention as she spoke in an outraged tone.

"Hirata! No cell phones! Who are you texting anyway?"

Not bothering to turn her head towards the whisper battled that ensued, she instead propped her head onto the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. Hopefully no one would take the empty seat next to her, and for reassurance Yukari propped her legs up on the back of the seat diagonally in front of her.

A few minutes later the of the previews started and feeling the need to at least see something – the ticket hadn't been free after all- she opened her eyes to watch the screen.

Blah, of course romance had romance in the previews. Overkill much?

If she was honest, which she wasn't, Yukari would have admitted that seeing a movie like this wasn't what really bothered her.

It was the feeling of being absolutely alone while being surrounded by couples. The feeling wasn't much a confidence booster.

She didn't need any more reminders of how alone she was. An ignorant blonde thug did that enough, thank you very much.

"Yukari, I'm sorry I dragged you here."

Glancing over through the dark to where Chiemi was sadly gazing at her, she felt guilt pang at how she must look.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool."

She might bad at a lot of things but friendship was not one of them.

Apparently it was only relationships with the opposite gender.

"Thank you."

Forcing a smile, she waited until Chiemi was turned back before closing her eyes. Screw the movie, all she wanted right now was a bucket of donuts.

Just as the opening lines started, she grimaced when a warm presence settled down in the seat next to hers.

She hoped it wasn't another cozy couple. Or worse, another lonely sad sap like her that will sob throughout the movie. Yikes.

"Move your legs, I can see up your skirt."

Make that a complete jerk. Swinging her legs down, Yukari was sure to squish a few toes.

"Ow!"

Unbothered by that, she was reacting rather badly to the familiar smell of smoke and metal that filled her nose.

Oh what the hell.

Opening her eyes, Yukari blinked disbelievingly up into Ohno's face and tried to ignore the quicken tempo of her heartbeat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She barely remembered to whisper, to confuse by his sudden appearance. Suspicions played on the edge of her mind as she glanced over to see Hirata's dark beady eyes gleaming over at her from the top of Chiemi's grinning head they were confirmed.

"Heh, had time to kill."

Deciding to play along she neatly stapled her fingers together in front of her chest as she faced the screen. She'd kill those two later. Blackmail would be a sweet revenge and she had plenty on both of the idiots.

"Dumb way to kill time."

He was so close that she could have sworn that she felt his every miniscule movement. Luckily when his arm brushed hers it was too dark to see her face become red. Was it just her or was he a little _too_ close?

She was sure he could feel the heat from her cheeks when he suddenly leaned in closer to whisper in her ear – promptly reminding her that they were in a theater and that her heart _could_ skip painfully.

"Better than being an unnecessary third wheel."

It was at times like this –when her temple throbbed – that she couldn't help but wonder if life hated her.

Fuming deep in her seat, Yukari ignored the group coming in late and sitting behind them in order to snap at what she could easily imagine was his classic funny guy smirk.

"Well sorry I'm so undateable! Don't need you to rub it in! Especially you!"

Turning away before he could respond, she desperately glared at the large screen while vainly holding back the unreasonable tears. Really, this was why she hated romantic movies, she didn't even have to keep track of the story and it upset her!

Wait, why was the lead actress chasing a pig? What the hell kind of romantic movie did Chiemi bring her too!

"Man, this sucks; you said there would be single girls here."

Yukari frowned at the voice that came behind her but decided to ignore it. Who was dumb enough to go to a complete couple movie to pick up chicks? Morons- wait, they said there were none here.

So did that mean her and Ohno looked ..?

Peaking over, she was surprised to find Ohno looking down at her. Seconds passed as she watched pictures flash over his face, trying not to decipher the expression on his face. She couldn't afford to raise her hope.

It didn't take long until she broke down, before she started to ask him if there was something on her face. Just as she opened her mouth something stopped her; something that was wet, cold, and with hard chunks in it, landing on the top of her head.

Yukari's mind went blank. Soda ran down her head, running into her open mouth and down the neck of her blouse. The entire front of her outfit was soaked, and the ice was quickly melting from the stifling theater atmosphere.

The shock that she saw on Ohno's face was probably a mirror image of her, but she felt frozen to the spot as a particularly large piece of ice slid down her back, causing a rather high gasp to escape from her mouth.

"Wha..?"

Before anything had time to really register past the sudden outbreak of shivering, she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist and yank her from the seat. The dark hallways and surprised faces of the employees were blurry as she was pulled out from the theater. The weather hadn't gotten any better and she felt the ominous chill down to her sticky soda bones.

It was odd though, why did her hand feel warm?

"Are you okay?"

And just like that, her mind caught up with what was happening, and what was _happening_ was Ohno's hand tightly grasping hers.

Absently shaking soggy hair out of her eyes, Yukari looked up into eyes that resembled the stormy sky and attempted to nonchalantly shrug, that was badly damaged by the shivering that shook her body.

"Oh I suppose, I get pop dunked all the time. No b-b-biggy."

His doubtful face didn't help much, but she didn't really mind. His hand had only tightened and she both basked blissfully in the attention and felt hurt at another misleading moment. She was sure that her pulse could be head.

"Oh my god, are you okay Yukari!"

Feeling thoroughly gross, she turned to tightly grin at Chiemi and Hirata until she saw a group of guys following them. Eyeing them, she answered while taking in the way they hurried over to them.

"Yeah, sorry to ruin your date."

Before her anxious friend could answer, Ohno spoke, letting go of her hand. She wasn't sure if she felt relief or disappointment.

"There's a clothing store right over there, we'll go get you something to cover up with, you two stay here."

As Chiemi nodded, Yukari could only stare at the tall blonde in front of her. Why did it matter so much? What was the point of doing this for her, she was just a friend right? A classmate, nothing more.

The look on her face must have stopped Chiemi from speaking because they waited in silence until a guy's voice broke in. She had forgotten about the other group.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry, my friend slipped while getting to his seat."

He was …attractive to say the least. Not super tall but that flaw was made up with glossy brown hair that hung in his hair and a cute smile. The other two weren't that bad either, but it was obvious he was the ring leader.

Self-conscious at last she lifted a hand up to brush back her hair when he began to reach out to do it for her. Flinching without thinking she stared up at him as he slid her hair back behind her ear before smiling down at her.

Swallowing a bit uneasily, eyes automatically searching around for her friend, Yukari grinned a bit nervously as she spoke. Talk about invasion of personal space and he didn't even know her! What the hell was he a smooth operator or something!

"Um.. that's okay, it was an accident after all. Don't worry about it."

It was a great relief when Chiemi's serious face appeared at her side, and she stepped back easily in what appeared as a move to include her friend. The girl's exchanged a look that the guys missed. What was taking the other two so long, if this was going to happen she should have told them not to bother.

"No we feel really bad about ruining your guys movie and what looked like a cute outfit, let us make up for it by taking you two out. Please?"

Staring at his baby face and dimpled smile, Yukari forgot the state of her clothing as she stared at him in shock. Was he asking them out?

She didn't know what to do, honestly no one has ever asked her out on a date, not even so much as her number. Not cute remember?

He leaned in close again, smiling charmingly at her.

"What do you say?"

Flustered and a bit uncomfortable at how forward he was being, sure she wanted action but not a full on assault and definitely not by getting picked up by getting pop spilt on her, she struggled to find something to say.

Glancing at the girl next to her, Yukari saw the similar sense of shock on her friends face.

Luckily this gave her a chance to see Hirata and Ohno walking back towards them, the latter holding a bag. Why did they look so angry?

It was answered when they got to where they were standing, Hirata instantly standing close to Chiemi with just a bit of his body in front of hers; his stance was obviously screaming 'mine' and if that didn't work Yukari was sure the dark threatening look in his eyes would do the trick.

That didn't surprise her, what did was how his friend walked over to her and carefully pulled out a large plain black hoodie, handing it to her while looking over the guys with a closed expression on his face. His body placed in front of hers but not completely blocking her from view.

His face wasn't friendly and it wasn't difficult to remember that these two guys were adept fighters, and used their skills often. Well, Chiemi probably should be included too, being a she-devil in fighting also.

"Who are you?"

Hirata voice was barely polite and she frowned at him. They really didn't need to be that rude, did they?

Stepping away from the protective triangle, not noticing the way Ohno started to follow her before stopping to intensely watch instead, she answered for them while unconsciously clutching the jacket to her chest.

"They came to apologize."

The leader, had he even introduce themselves? Smiled pleasantly at the guys.

"Yeah, I feel really bad, so I suggested I take her out as an apology for ruining her day."

Staring at him, Yukari felt her irritation at the whole situation begin to rise but was stalled when Chiemi spoke.

"So now it's just her? Before it was both of us. So you just want a date!"

Oh yeah, looking over she caught Hirata and Ohno exchange a look, before looking back at the guy and speaking.

"Did you guys do this on purpose just to get a date?"

It was a beginning to click and she frowned to stop the disappointment. It wasn't like she wanted to go out with the playboy but it was nice to have at least someone's attention aimed towards hers.

Even if it wasn't the one she wanted, it was would have been enough just to know that she wasn't completely hopeless, but to be picked on by a bunch of stupid jerks who don't care who it is as long as she's not completely ugly was a bit much. And _he_ had a front row seat to the whole humiliating show.

Staring at the ground, the jacket limp in her as she shivered from the cold, Yukari felt the sharp sting in her eyes.

"This sucks."

Not listening as Chiemi and Hirata started in on them, both yelling at the top of their lungs, Yukari squeezed her eyes shut and focused on evening on her breathing. Really, it shouldn't matter. It doesn't, really.

"Put the coat on, you're going to get sick."

Looking up through her hair, she watched at Ohno reached out to take jacket; unzipped it before pulling it over her shoulders. She numbly pushed her arms through before he reached out again to zip it up.

She looked down before looking back up with a miserable expression as he began to laugh.

"It's huge! Do you think I'm super fat or something!"

In fact it had to have been a large, her hands didn't even reach the holes and it hung down well past her skirt,

Scowling at him, she watched as he laughed at her before stepping closer to him. For a brief second she saw his sea colored eyes widen at their proximity before she twirled violently causing the long arms to whip around – hitting him in the chest.

Watching him smile, she felt the all too familiar pang in her chest. Turning around she was surprised to see that the guys had left, leaving only Chiemi and Hirata. Who happened to be smiling with suspicious looking grins. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"I'm going home, today has sucked enough and I'm freezing."

She wouldn't lie and say it didn't give her a little bit of satisfaction when she watched their faces change from scheming to guilt at the reminder that this was all their fault.

Turning away she waved over her shoulder as she headed towards the nearest bus station. It was going to suck to get on in this state but what choice did she have?

"Hey wait."

Pausing only briefly to let him catch up, Yukari hid her surprise when Ohno began walking with her. Glancing up with a raised brow, she caught his gaze.

"You don't want to be the third wheel huh?"

He shrugged indifferently, his hands going into his pockets in search of what she knew was cigarettes.

"Couldn't care less."

Reaching out without thinking she grabbed his hand through the jacket material, not having bothered to roll the sleeves. When he looked down at her, she simply let go and glared.

"Don't smoke around me. Disgusting."

His scowl was bittersweet to her. It was just, unfair. Should she just start punching people in order to get the stupid boy's attention?

"Hey, why don't you come to my work, I got a cool project and spare clothes you could borrow."

Looking at him after neatly saving herself from falling on her face from tripping, Yukari stared at him while hiding her disbelief.

"Wha-? You want me too?"

Urg, that wasn't very Sauvé but she couldn't really believe he was saying what he was, well, saying. Especially when he looked kind of unusually serious.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

When their eyes met, Yukari wasn't sure what to do. Why was he looking so intently at her, and why the hell was this happening on the day she gets drenched with soda? Had that really been a blessing in disguise?

Still, it made her happy that he asked her, so smiling she nodded happily.

"Master is going to show me his newest art piece!"

It was insane that her heart didn't burst when he reached down to grab her hand, wrapping his around the sleeve, and began to lead her away.

"Yeah, they're earrings."

They must have looked ridiculous, like he was leading a child away, with his hand holding hers through the jacket while the rest dangled below. Her hair and face was a mess besides the fact that she wasn't much to look at to begin with, but…

"Oh? Are they hoops or studs?"

But she couldn't help but smile softly when he looked down at her, his eyes cool and kind with that half smirk that she had come to know that meant he was relaxed. Or blush when he responded in a slightly quiet tone as his fingers tighten in their grasp.

"You wouldn't look good in hoops."


End file.
